Coffee and Photographs
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Set just before Alex returns to work after giving birth. Sometimes, a picture says it best. The differences between Goren and Bobby, and just how much Bishop cheated herself. And, of course, BA fluffy goodness.


Disclaimer: I intend no copyright infringement. THe plot is mine, as are the exact lines, but the characters are not.

A/N: I rented part of the first season on DVD and then watched a bunch of the episodes on TV. I have a page of notes to use for this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it. Beta, if you see anything wrong, email me and I'll fix it.

**Coffee and Photographs**

"I think this would be where most people would offer you their deepest sympathies for having him for a partner." Bishop took a sip of her coffee, and Alex just stared. "But then again, that would be pointless. You not only don't hate him, you're in love with him." She glanced up, expecting a reaction. All she got was a steady, unemotional look.

"Can I ask why you showed up at my apartment and offered to take me out for coffee?"

"Like I said, sympathy would be a good excuse." Bishop leaned back in her chair. "However, I came to see you because I'm concerned about Goren."

Alex sat up a little straighter, totally alert. "Why?"

"The last case we worked before you gave birth was a man who killed a woman who he felt was coming between him and his partner. He felt abandoned, betrayed, like there was nothing more important keeping his partner around because nothing he did alone was any good." Bishop shook her head. "It was really hard for Goren. He spent a lot of time staring at your desk and your empty chair."

"You caught him." It wasn't a question, but a statement based on her knowledge of her partner. "Goren broke him, made him confess."

"How do you always know things like that?"

"Because I know Bobby."

Bishop smiled wryly. "I assume it would be stupid to point out that I know him too?"

Alex shook her head. "You know Goren. I know Bobby."

Bishop's eyebrow went up. "There's a difference?"

Alex smiled and fished in her pocket for her wallet. "Let me show you something." She slipped two pictures out and slid one across the table. "This is Goren."

Bishop looked down at it. It was a photo someone had taken while he was cuffing a suspect. He looked the way she saw him every day: powerful, on edge, intimidating, and more than a little crazy.

Alex slid the other one to her. "This is Bobby."

It was a candid shot, obviously taken without the subject's knowledge (though how anyone had snuck up on Robert Goren, Bishop wasn't sure). He was dressed in a worn jeans and a t-shirt, a half-eaten burger resting on one knee. His hair was even more ruffled than usual, and his face was scruffy with at least a days growth of beard. He was smiling, a wide grin that knocked 20 years off his face and removed all traces of insanity and depression from his eyes. It hit Bishop hard, the openness of that look. She let out a hard breath.

"Why have I never met Bobby?"

Alex's smile was sad. "You never wanted to. You saw only Goren and it was easy for you to accept him as only being that person."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, then Alex stood. "It's been nice to talk to you."

"Yeah, it's been... informative." Bishop remained sitting as Alex gathered her photos and put on her coat. "He missed you, you know, even when you were still sitting across from him."

The look she got was unreadable. "I know." And then Alex was gone, and Bishop was left to contemplate what she'd cheated herself out of in her partnership with the big, unconventional detective.

* * *

When she walked into the room her first day back, conversation stopped. Everyone wanted to see the reunion.

Bobby had become aware of her the moment she appeared in the doorway. He continued at his paperwork, unsure of what he should do. He thought he could feel every footstep as she made her way across to her desk. They hesitated for a moment just behind him, and his pen paused.

"Good morning, Bobby." She wrapped one arm around his shoulders briefly. "Miss me?" She sounded cheeky.

Without warning, he spun his chair around and hugged her around the waist, cheek pressed to her stomach. "Yes."

She smiled, returning the hug. "Good."

They stood there, enjoying the return of their partnership, and then (displaying the mind reading skills they seemed to have when it came to each other) simultaneously pulled apart. Alex sat down in her chair and studied her desk.

"Bobby, did you straighten up?" She sniffed. "It smells like Lysol."

He flushed and looked down. "I had some extra time on my hands." He looked downright sheepish. "It needed to be perfect."

She reached across and covered his had with hers. "It IS perfect. I love it. Thank you." His eyes met hers, and there was a moment of perfect clarity...

"Eames. Nice to have you back. We've got a new case."

And the moment was gone, and they were back to work as usual, with his hand in the small of her back.


End file.
